1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake apparatus to be used for an engine and, more particularly, to a resin intake apparatus molded from resin.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, heretofore, there have been known an intake apparatus and others disclosed in JP2000-87816A, JP8-135530(1996)A, and JP2005-226476A. In particular, a resin intake apparatus disclosed in JP'816A includes a surge tank, a plurality of branch passages each branching off from the surge tank, a blow-by gas introduction port, and a drain passage at the bottom of the surge tank and right under the blow-by gas introduction port, the drain passage communicating with the surge tank and a specific one branch passage respectively. This apparatus is arranged to allow oil mist in blow-by gas to flow from the drain passage to one branch passage.
Meanwhile, the intake apparatus disclosed in JP'816A needs additional works to increase the thickness of a portion for forming the drain passage therein and make a hole in the portion. Thus, yield of resin material is poor. When the intake apparatus is to be molded, the surge tank is likely to be limited in shape by the drain passage.